


Help me...

by RandoFando_Spoonie



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, First Kiss, First Time, Friend in Need, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, but only to a point, season 6, slight Steve whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie
Summary: Catherine's gone, Steve hurts, he needs help and turns to the one person he can always rely on...his Danno.





	1. Help me...

It hurt. Oh god it hurt. Deeper than he’d thought it possibly could. It cut like a razor through his soul. As he sat there on his bed, what he’d wanted to be -their- bed, Steve McGarett was lost. He looked over into the bathroom, saw her toothbrush still in the cup, she hadn’t taken it. She’d taken everything else but not that. Why did it hurt so much?

He shakily picks up his phone and hits the #1 on speed dial. He waits, but it doesn’t take long before the familiar voice of his partner comes over the line.

“Steve?”

“Danno…” He can’t get much more out, his chest feels too tight.

“I’m on my way babe. Hang in there.” Danno doesn’t ask, he just comes.

~*~*~

The door opens, Steve is still sitting on the bed. The ring box is in his hand but he doesn’t remember picking it up out of the drawer. He’s got it in a white-knuckle grip. Danny calls out but Steve can’t answer, his chest is too tight, it hurts too much. It’s all too much now, so much pain, so much loss, it’s too much.

Danny enters the bedroom, moves immediately to Steve and kneels down in front of him.

“I’m so sorry babe.” He rests a hand on Steve’s shoulder, his heart aching at the pained look in his eyes, etched on to his face.

“Help me…” The words are a raw and vulnerable as Danny’s ever seen him.

The only other time he’d heard Steve sound like this was just after they found him when Wo Fat had drugged him and tortured him. It breaks Danny’s heart to hear it again. So he nods. 

“Give me the box babe.” He speaks softly, holding out his free hand, “Come on, just give it to me.”

Steve’s hand shakes but he moves slowly and places the box in Danny’s hand.

“I’ll be right back.” Danny gets up and leaves the room, he leaves the house, he takes the box and puts it in the one place Steve will never see it. The glove box of the Camaro.

Danny wants to scream, he wants to hunt Catherine down and make her -look- at Steve, at the damage she’s caused -again-! But he can’t, right now, Steve needs him.

He runs his hands through his hair, how can he help Steve, how? He knows how he -wants- to help him, it’s an ache that’s been there a long time, but will Steve accept it? Will he realize it’s more than just a friend helping out a friend? He huffs, there’s only one way to find out. 

His mind made up Danny heads back into the house to risk it all. When he gets to the bedroom Steve hasn’t moved at all. He frowns deeply, shifting to kneel in front of Steve again.

“Steve, buddy, you with me?”

Steve blinks, nodding numbly.

“I’m gonna help you, just…don’t hit me okay?”

Confusion flickers across Steve’s face as Danny leans closer. This was something he’d wanted to do pretty much since he saw that stupid mug in his dad’s garage that first day. He’d tamped down the desire, the urge, because he was pretty sure Steve was straight but over the years he’d started to suspect he was a deeply closeted bisexual. It was time to put that to the test.

Danny barely dares to breathe as he presses his lips to Steve’s, fighting down a groan as he finally got what he wanted. Steve jerks, clearly surprised but Danny doesn’t let him get away, raising a hand to gently cup the back of his neck, it’s not restricting per se, because Steve could kick Danny’s ass if he wanted to, it was for…assurance. He presses firmer, letting his tongue flick against Steve’s lips which seems to be all that McGarrett needs.

Years of tension, longing, need, -love-, explode between the two partners as Steve grabs Danny and hauls him into lap. They fight for control of kiss, neither one willing to back down as one thought rings in both their minds. 

Finally…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny helps Steve, Steve finally gets what he needs and so does Danny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know this took a long time to get up, sorry! I lost a lot of inspo for McDanno back in December, long story, then I head a death in the family in January, add in COVID and other stories taking my attention and well, time goes zoom. We finally got a second chapter! I might do a sequel, might do a third chapter, not sure.

_Finally..._

Danny's hand twitched on the back of Steve's neck as they battled for control of this kiss, his other hand had ended up clinging to Steve's shoulder. Steve's hands had moved from Danny's arms to his hips, holding him close as they both took and gave what they needed from their first kiss. They broke apart after a long few moments, panting harshly, foreheads pressed together.

"Wow." Steve breathed the single syllable and let his hands squeeze Danny's hips gently.

"Yeah." Danny panted out the agreement, "More." He nearly growled, crashing their lips together again.

This kiss was just as violent, just as needy, Danny's hips ground against Steve, feeling him getting hard in the pants he'd slept in. Steve's hand twitched on his hips again, as if not entirely sure what to do next. Danny nipped sharply at Steve's bottom lip startling him a bit.

"Don't think, just do." He murmured and then started to nibble and nip along his jawline.

Steve groaned, God Danny felt so good in his arms, the way his hips rolled against him. Don't think, just do, Steve could do that, Danny told him all too often that he didn't think very much. He tipped his head back as Danny got to his neck and started nibbling down.

"Danny." He groaned the blond's name and then shifted quicker than he knew Danny could anticipate, pinning the other man to the mattress under him, "My turn."

He'd practically growled the words as his hips started to rock and grind against Danny, the blond throwing his head back on a deep moan. The feel of Danny's stubble against his lips was...foreign but in a much more pleasant way than he'd thought it would be. He nipped and sucked at the skin, groaning as Danny started to come apart under him. He was so responsive, Steve really liked that. He kept one hand braced by Danny's head as the other slid under his shirt and started to explore the plains and valleys of his partners abdomen and chest, acclimating to the feel of the soft hair the covered it.

Danny arched up into him, groaning as Steve explored his body, shifting as Steve worked his shirt up and eventually he just has a mental fuck it moment and shifts enough to pull the shirt up and off, tossing it behind him and letting it hit the floor.

Steve purred, “Good boy.” He wasn't sure why but the sound Danny made was worth it.

He worked his lips down Danny's neck and started nibbling his collar bones. Danny's sounds of pleasure, the way his hand sunk into his hair on a moan as Steve flicked his tongue against the hollow of this throat making it all worth it.

“Steve... Steve please.” Danny panted as Steve suckled one of his nipples.

He was so hard he was aching. Steve lifted his head, “Please what?”

“I want you... need you.”

Steve's breath rushed out of his chest, “I need you too Danno.”

“You have lube?”

Steve flushed but nodded, on occasion he liked to finger his own ass while he jacked off, he didn't tell many people about it though. “Yeah Danny, I got it.”

“Good, then let's get naked so you can fuck me into this mattress.”

Steve groaned, “yes.”

The next few minutes were a blur as they stripped off and Steve got his first good look of Danny naked. He'd seen outline of his partner's cock through is shorts a few times but nothing really prepared him for how long and thick Danny really was. Some day soon he'd have to spend a good amount of time touching, stroking, hell even sucking Danny's cock, maybe ride it eventually.

Danny groaned as he saw Steve in all his naked glory, he wasn't quite as big as Danny but Steve was certainly no slouch. Danny got comfy, spread his legs and let Steve slowly work him open. It was torture, he was sure of it but god it was so good.

“Now, now Steve I'm ready I swear.”

Steve nodded, “Me too Danno.”

Steve slicked himself up, got between Danny's legs and looked down into his partners eyes.

“Don't think, just do Steven, fuck me. We need it.”

Steve nodded and pressed his hips forward, sliding into Danny's ass in one long, slow thrust. Danny cried out, his back arching off the mattress as Steve growled deeply. Once he'd sunk home he panted harshly, Christ he was so fucking tight. He bent down and kisses Danny soft and sweet while they both got used to this.

“Now.” Danny murmured as they pulled out of the kiss.

“Yes.”

They stopped talking as Steve rolled his hips back and then pressed back into Danny. He moved slowly at first and then faster as Danny relaxed and worked with him. Their foreheads pressed together their breath mingled as they moved almost as one. Soon only their panting breaths, groans and the slap of the skin connecting filled the air in Steve's room. It was perfect, it was everything Danny'd ever wanted or needed, and much to Steve's surprise it was als everything _he'd_ wanted or needed.

Danny hit his release first, crying out for Steve and clinging to him. Steve shuddered at the way Danny clenched around him, the tightness and sounds Danny made pulling him along with his partner, now lover. He buried deep inside Danny, grinding into him as he filled him, felt Danny's seed spill between them.

Slowly, after many long moments Steve shifted, kissing Danny slow and sweet. They parted and Steve slowly pulled out, rolling to lay on his back next to Danny.

“That... was not the kind of help I was expecting.” Steve spoke as he stared up at the ceiling. “But I think... it was what I needed.”

Danny smirked, “Yeah? Well good.” He looked over at Steve's stunned face, “For the record, I absolutely do not mind helping you like that... anytime you need it.”

Steve looked over, “Yeah? What if I want it to be more than help?”

Danny carefully rolled onto his side and reached out, stroking Steve's cheek, “I love you Steve, whatever you want, whatever you need, it's yours okay?” He leaned over and kissed him quickly, “I'm yours.”

“My Danno.” Steve kissed Danny again and the two snuggled for a while.

This was good, this was perfect. This was, finally, what they both needed. And now they had it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr: @RandoFando911

**Author's Note:**

> I was SO livid at Catherine for how she treated Steve from the end of Season 4, through Season 5 and then the first few eps of Season 6, but my Danno Muse was like ‘I got this babe’ so, I let him have it. Second chapter will be more smutty. Not sure if there'll be more after that but definitely not just leaving it here.


End file.
